Rain bow dash and the Wonderbalt
by Neon dash
Summary: Rainbow Dash sees her favorite wonderbalt Soarin can she keep her crust on him s secret or will she fail? this is a Rainbow Dash X Soarin clopfic warning: not for viewers under 18 years of age there is hard core sex and making out in this story so viewer you have been warned. I hope you enjoy my story I know I did writing it feel free to message me if you have any questions thanks
" Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh there he is !"shouted Rainbow Dash as the stallion flew over head.

Soarin was Rainbow dash's favorite wonderbalt and her knew how much she liked him not even her friends who knew mostly everything there was to know about the blue mare with the rainbow colored would go to every show she could just to see her dream stallion preform his latest flips and tricks.

He saw the rainbow colored mane and smiled as he flew by. Soarin liked the blue mare ever since he first met her at the Grand Galloping course he never told anypony and made sure to keep it that way.

"WOW she is hot!" he said to himself finding his cheeks had grown hot as a blush formed on his light whitish-blue coat. Luckily for him nopony could see because of his flight suit covered most of the stallion's body he let out a sigh of relief as he did one last dive and flip before the show ended the crowed cheered and the claps of hooves thundered throughout the stadium he took a bow after landing back onto the platform.

" Thanks everypony for coming to the show hope to see you all again real soon!" shouted Soarin through the microphone.

Everypony cheered one last time before exiting the stadium. All except for Rainbow Dash of course. She stayed behind to personally talk to the Wonderbalt. Soarin saw that she was the only pony that remained he flew over to her and asked her how she liked the show.

" So what did you think Rainbow Dash?" he asked with a nervous but confident smile.

By this time the blue mare's face grew bright red and sweat started trickling down her face her knees buckled at the sight of her crush walking up to her. She didn't know what to do. Should she fly away? Rainbow Dosh pondered for a minute but then shook her head a few times trying to cokes the stubborn thought out of her she came back to reality and with a squeak sounding much like her friend Flutter shy." It was very cool you did a very good job." IDIOT! thought Rainbow Dash to herself as she tried to avoid eye contact with the stallion standing before her.

Sorain looked her over and smiled she was the mare for him and he was going to get her what ever it calmly straightened himself out to appear bigger and more appealing to the mare standing before him hoping that she may take notice in results payed off the blue mare's eyes met his own and she of them spoke the just stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Finally the silence was broke as Rainbow Dash spoke first.

" What, big boy like what you see?" she asked with a somewhat seductive tone

Sorain gulped as the blue mare twirled around him his ears went back touching his head his wings quivered. He whimpered a little as she continued to to twist her body around his she grinned at him with a mischievious smile.

"Ummmmm... Rainbow Dash what are you doing?" asked a very nervous Soarin who's face had turned from its normal whitish - blue tone to bright red.

At this the mare laughed seeing the once strong stallion turn into a quivering colt she was enjoying every moment of this. She bit her lip and purred like a cat getting ready to pounce on a mouse.

" Oh you are so bucking cute when you look like that." she cooed swaying her tail from side to side exposing her plump folds.

Soarin's wings now shot out and his member started to form and came out from its hiding spot between his legs.

"Well Soarin, we should go to my hotel room don't you think? So we can take care of that." stated the blue mare who now saw the stallion's erection standing between his legs pointing it out with a hoof.

" Huh?" stammered the bewildered Stallion

What is the mare talking about? thought Soarin as he gazed at the blue mare pointing at him. He looked down now spotting his large erection between his back legs.

" Oh!" Stammered Soarin as he tried to cover himself with his front hooves.

" Now, now we are adults here no need to act childish." she purred putting a wing on the stallion's back.

Soarin nodded in agreement and looked at the mare with two pegasi began to flap their wings and lift off the ground and flew towards the hotel which fortunately for Soarin was not too far away from the stadium which was a good thing just in case he had to go to work the next day which luckily he Dash took her key out of her saddle bag and ran it into the hotel door with a click the door unlocked and the two pegasi walked in, there was one queen sized bed with a plane brown comforter and two pillows on each side of the bed. The hotel room was on the lower levels of the hotel which made quick and easy access for ponies to come and go. It was not the fanciest of rooms it was standard white walled room with two nightstands with lamps on either side of the bed and one closet and bathroom. Rainbow Dash followed by Soarin fluttered to the bed.

" Now where were we?" said the mare putting a hoof to her chin.

Soarin stared at the mare for a moment before looking at the bed his member was ticked by the soft downy covers as he lay on his stomach.

"Ahhh now I remember." said Rainbow Dash as she looked at the stallion beside her.

Now this was Rainbow Dash's first time she heard it would hurt a little but didn't turned towards the mare and smiled nervously.

" Are you sure you want to do the Rainbow Dash?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and returned to her prier engagment

"Yeah I'm sure." said the also nervous mare.

"Okay." said Soarin as he flip his body towards the mare exposing his member to her.

This was also his first time he didn't have much experience with female ponies because of his job and Dash looked down at his member and licked her lips her eyes growing large in surprise at the size of it. Her body yearned for him to be inside of her but it would have to wait because she wanted to please her stallion before pleasing put her face down into the stallion's crotch and opened her mouth letting her tongue fall out of it she started to lick the shaft moving up and down each time in a stroking motion making Soarin moan in pleasure. He through his head back and let out a loud moan as she worked her way to the tip and back down her ears pricked up as she did so. She then put the member into her mouth and started sucking loudly this turned the stallion on more and he let out a gasp as precum shot out of his penis and into the blue mare's open mouth she licked her lips the salty taste now on her tongue.

" You taste pretty good Soarin." she said to him before planting a kiss smack dab on his lips.

" Yuck dashie that's gross." he said with a smirk.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and returned to her prier engagement pleasing her stallion. She continued to suck on his member until her mouth grew tired she then stood up and plopped her muscular butt cheeks in the stallion's face.

" It is your turn to pleasure me," she says with a smile

Soarin looked up and saw the delicate folds of the mare sitting on his face and hungrily licked his chops he then moved the folds of the vulva with his tongue and lapped gently as Rainbow Dash let out a moan of delight.

"You can move a little faster I don't mind." she panted.

With that Soarin lapped harder and faster sending the mare into a wild craze.

" That feels so good!" moaned Rainbow Dash

Secretly this is what Soarin had dreamed about ever since he laid eyes on her and now it was happening the mare he longed for was sitting right on his face moaning loudly as he ate her pussy was enjoying every moment of it maybe more so than Rainbow Dash he wasn't he knew was he had to please his mare. Rainbow Dash bucked wildly as he continued to thrust his tongue deep within her vaginal walls teasing her g spot with every thrust.

" I think uh i'm about to cum!" she moaned loudly as her warm vaginal juices gushed out on the stallion's face below.

Soarin opened his mouth and swallowed her sweet tasting juices hungrily with one huge gulp with that he licked his lips as Rainbow Dash stood up with somewhat shaky legs.

" You taste pretty good yourself." stated a very satisfied Soarin with some of Rainbow Dash's sweet honey running down his cheeks from both corners of his mouth.

He kissed the blue mare and started working his tongue into her mouth Rainbow Dash opened her mouth in greeting and pressed her own tongue into the stallion's mouth they locked lips as their tongues danced wildly in each other's mouths. Soarin began stroking the mare's rainbow mane as he pulled her closer his wings wrapped around her body like a blanket of dash accepted the stallion's request and scooted towards him lips still locked with his the two of them then fall onto the bed the stallion on top of the mare. They continued to make out for several minutes while doing so Soarin rubbed his penis onto the mare's folds playfully. Rainbow dash opened her legs for her stallion to get a better feel of her lady parts. When Soarin had found the right spot he gently put his dick into her pussy slowly as to not hurt the mare beneath him. With that Rainbow Dash let out a gasp of both pain and pleasure as he did walls of the mare's vagina were tight but Soarin didn't mind. He went deeper as the walls loosened up a bit allowing his member deeper inside he thrusted his hips a little harder now a moan of pleasure escaping his lips the smaller mare did the same as she to began to buck her two of them still had their lips locked as they bucked wildly nearly flying off the bed their wings flapped wildly as they tried to steady themselves. Finally the two pried their lips apart and the sweaty pair continued rocking back and forth moaning loudly in pleasure.

" I think I'm about to cum!" they both said at at the same time moaning loudly at one another.

Just then a gush of seamen erupted from Soarin's penis into the mare followed by the flow mare's vaginal juices soon after. The two collapse onto the bed with exhaustion both ponies breathed heavily hearts jumping from their chests as they do so.

"Wow!" said an exhausted Soarin.

"Awesome!" said an out for breath Rainbow Dash.

Soarin lightly kissed her cheek and removed the rainbow mane out of the mare's face with his mare had her eyes closed as she began to drift off to sleep.

" Rainbow Dash thank you for a great time, I have been meaning to ask you something would you be my marefriend?" asked Soarin as he nuzzled his sleepy mare awake.

GroggIly the blue mare opened her sleepy eyes and looked at the stallion.

" Yes." she says with a yawn then closes her eyes once more returning to sleep.

Satisfied Soarin to closes his eyes and goes to sleep wrapping his wings around his mare protectively. At last she was his all his he thought to himself as he dreamed of their beautiful moment together it played over and over in the sleeping stallion's mind like a record. Meanwhile the sleeping mare was dreaming of her strong dashing stallion and their wild night. She snuggled close to Soarin to keep warm she smiled knowing she was protected by her one true love.

THE END


End file.
